<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Other Side of Vengeance by sassenach_on_the_rocks51</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593123">The Other Side of Vengeance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51'>sassenach_on_the_rocks51</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, F/M, Gen, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY PERMISSION .THIS INCLUDES APPS</p><p>This is a work of fiction, created for entertainment purposes only.</p><p> </p><p>This is basically a re-imagining of the first Assassin’s Creed game. As such, I have tried to follow the canon as much as possible while making room for the Reader insert. Some of the original dialogue will be used, some of it has been completely redone. I hope all who reads this will enjoy.</p><p>After learning that her best friend and fellow assassin Altair Ibn-La'Ahad has found himself demoted after his actions at he temple (which cost her brother Kadar his life and Malik to be badly injured), the Reader, Malik's younger twin sister has decided to seek vengeance for her brother's death and perhaps settle the debt between her and Altair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Something is wrong. I can feel it.”<br/>
That feeling wasn’t going away. A feeling of immense dread that you had never felt before. A voice in the back of your mind would not be silenced. All morning while tending to business for the Brotherhood, something nagged at your heart and would not let go.</p><p>“Surely they are alright..” You tried to tell yourself, thinking of your brothers and your best friend who were away on a mission at Solomon’s Temple. It was just supposed to be a mission in which they would sneak in and grab the treasure inside.</p><p>Surely they could handle that, they had done so many of these missions before, but something remained, an instinct that something had gone awry. Especially troubling was the sudden pain in your left arm, a searing pain that felt as if you had been cut deeply, despite that you had not. Things like that had happened before and it could only mean one thing: your twin was hurt. Badly.</p><p>As soon as you could get away, you mounted your horse, a beautiful black steed named Atreides, and rode for Masyaf as fast as you could, hoping against all hope that sinking feeling in your heart was wrong and that the others were okay. But the closer you got, the stronger the feeling in your heart grew, the more you felt as if the whole world had fallen apart. Atreides seemed to sense it too and he rode faster than you ever thought possible.</p><p>Reaching the gates of Masyaf, you didn’t bother to dismount from Atreides, instead you road up the path, not noticing at first the signs of an attack. The villagers quickly stepping aside so as not to get trampled. Knowing what awaited you inside the citadel, the villagers merely nodded and went about their lives for nothing could change what had happened.</p><p>No sooner had you reached the Citadel proper, you quickly dismounted and ran inside, screaming at the top of your voice “Malik! Kadar! Altaïr!”, not noticing the signs of the brief battle that had taken place earlier that day. Your fellow assassins, who all seemed to be moving things about quietly, stopped what they were doing. At first they said nothing, not one of them wanted to be the one to break the terrible news.</p><p>“Where are they?!”</p><p>One novice finally pointed a trembling hand up towards the healing chambers. Running up the stairs as fast as your legs could carry you, reaching the heavy wooden door at the top, you burst through it, praying with all your heart that your brothers would be sitting there, merely being patched up. But there was no sign of them or Altaïr.</p><p>Standing near a table was a small group of healers, dressed in dark robes. None of them said a word to you, but with solemn expressions, they all stepped away from the table, revealing a body lying still, partially covered in coarse cloth.</p><p>Walking up to the table, you tried to convince yourself that this was not real. Surely, this was one of your little brother’s tricks. He had done it before, scaring the daylights out of you was such fun to Kadar. But this was no trick, not this time. There was no mistaking, under all the freshly sewn up wounds and bruises on his face and chest, his mouth frozen in a twisted grimace that sweet little Kadar was dead.</p><p>Tears fell down your face as you placed your hand on his cheek, cold to the touch. It was hard to believe that only a few days before that you were joking with Kadar and Malik in the courtyard but now, that wide smile and infectious laughter of his was forever silenced.</p><p>The healers thought it best to give you time alone with Kadar before the final preparations. As they started to leave, they heard in a thin, slightly cracked voice “Where is Malik?”</p><p>“He has been taken back to his quarters to rest. We have done all we can. The rest is now up to Allah.”</p><p>“And Altaïr …”</p><p>“Altaïr lives.” The healer said, his gentle voice becoming filled with thinly concealed contempt. “For now.”</p><p>The change in tone quickly made you suspicious. “Why?”</p><p>“Altaïr and the others came back with the prize, but the mission didn’t go as planned. What’s more, they didn’t come back alone. Shortly after their return, the Templars attacked. We just managed to defeat them.” He explained.</p><p>“What happened during the mission?” You asked, terrified to hear the answer.</p><p>“Altaïr killed an innocent.”</p><p>You face went pale at the news. Such an act would surely mean a swift execution for him. Surely even the Master wouldn’t forgive him for this.</p><p>As if he heard your thoughts, the healer said “The Master saw fit to spare his life and demote him back to novice. What’s more, he has given him another mission, a much larger one than before.”</p><p>It was a lot to take in. You knew that Altaïr enjoyed some favoritism from the mentor, but not this much. Thinking of previous assassins who had been banished, if not executed for less, you became determined to find out what was really going on.</p><p>============================================================</p><p>After leaving the healers, you walked down to Malik’s quarters, not saying a word to any of the others, for fear that you would break down again before you reached him. Your fellow assassins, though they wished to express their condolences, decided to give you a bit of space, for they knew soon enough that a much harder task would be at hand for you.  Even Abbas, the one who had always treated you with quiet disdain was respectful enough to leave you be.</p><p>Reaching Malik’s and Kadar’s quarters, you opened the door as quietly as you could. Laying eyes upon your twin as he rested in his sleeping area, propped up by pillows, you were stunned to see that while he was alive, he was covered in many bandages and upon closer inspection, saw that most of his left arm was gone.</p><p>Kneeling beside him, you did your best to hold the tears back, as Malik was never one for pity, even for himself. Though he had survived thus far, there was still a chance that you would have to bury him as well. All you could do now was to pray that wouldn’t come to pass, and pray that when Malik woke up again, if he ever woke up again, that you would have the strength to tell him about your dear baby brother.</p><p>Just before sunset, in the catacombs of the Citadel lit only by the light of several torches, you stood silently as Kadar’s remains, shrouded and covered with his red sash, were placed in a small compartment along with the others killed during the attack. While the traditional prayers were spoken for the dead, you did your best to keep yourself composed as befitting a master assassin. To all others you appeared calm, inside, you were a raging storm, filled with pain and immense anger.</p><p>As Malik had been unable to perform the traditional rites and as you had not been permitted to as a woman, it fell to the healers and other members of the brotherhood to perform the task of preparing Kadar’s body. All present had known and loved him greatly and had performed the task if he had been a member of their own families.</p><p>Not far behind you stood Al-Mualim and the rest of the Brotherhood, each saying their own silent prayers. All were accounted for except for Malik and Altaïr. You had gone to look for Altaïr earlier, in the hopes of learning what had really happened, in the hopes that the rumors were not true. But he was nowhere to be found.</p><p>His absence added to your pain. You, along with your brothers had grown up with Altaïr at the Citadel and to the surprise of many, the two of you were very close, often training or debating questions about life while resting in the garden. As the two of you were the most talented, you had risen the ranks together, even being promoted to Master Assassin on the same day.</p><p>The others didn’t understand how the two of you were friends. While Altaïr was undoubtedly talented, he had become quite arrogant, and cold towards others recently. While he had changed greatly you had remained warm and open and humble. The two of you balanced each other in many ways and you were often the only one who could temper Altaïr as you knew him best. You were also the only one who could get a laugh out of him.</p><p>But the more you heard from the others about the attack, the more you recalled everything the two of you had shared together, the more you questioned how well you knew him. The pain of losing one brother, the possibility of losing another and the pain of Altaïr ’s actions served to fuel the anger growing inside you, anger that could very well lead to your own destruction.</p><p>After Kadar’s body was placed inside the compartment you moved forward and placed your hand on his remains and said your final goodbyes to him, promising him that you would see his death avenged.</p><p>Al-Mualim and the rest each stepped forward and said their own goodbyes to the fallen. Once the last one spoke, Kadar’s remains and the remains of the others were sealed away for all time.</p><p>With nothing more to be done for the departed, you turned to walk back up, the others following a short distance behind. Once out of the catacombs, you made your way out to the garden. Looking up into the sky, the clouds were dark and ominous, as if Allah himself was just as angry as you were. Al-Mualim, having observed your demeanor, followed you outside into the garden, wondering where your thoughts lay.</p><p>“How are you child?” He asked gently as he joined you.</p><p>You stood silent for a moment, unsure of how to answer. So many emotions swirled within you that it seemed impossible to choose which one you were truly feeling. The only thing you knew for sure was that you were feeling anchorless and one step away from being lost forever.</p><p>“I’m not sure how I am Master.” You answered softly and truthfully.</p><p>“You have suffered much in so short a time. We all have.” He noted. “But you still have much to keep going for child. You still have family here.”</p><p>That last sentence dredged up thoughts of Malik, still clinging to life in his chambers, his own future in question. “What will happen to Malik, Master?”</p><p>“I have given it some thought, and once he is well, he will be elevated to the rank of Dai and assigned to the bureau in Jerusalem. He will be of great service there.” The old Master spoke gently.</p><p>“When he does travel to Jerusalem, May I accompany him and see him settled properly?”</p><p>“I don’t see why not.”</p><p>“Thank you Master.” You replied, grateful to know that Malik would still have a place with the Brotherhood, though you knew he wouldn’t be happy to no longer be a field agent. But it was the best he could hope for. Any future with the brotherhood was better than none. But it was a future that Altaïr had set in motion with his own actions.</p><p>Thoughts of Altaïr filled quickly your mind and anxious to know more you inquired “Is it true Master, what they say of Altaïr? That he killed an innocent?” Hoping against hope that the others were lying.</p><p>“I’m afraid so.” He spoke in a voice that was firm but with a hint of sadness.</p><p>“I’m told he was demoted and sent on another mission.”</p><p>“He was.”</p><p>“May I ask why Master?” You asked, hoping for some piece of the puzzle.</p><p>“Because I felt he deserved a chance to redeem himself.” Al-Mualim said, looking away from you. “As everyone does.”</p><p>The Masters words threw you for a loop. For all his talk of chances, you had seen many not given the same as the likes of Altaïr. Even yourself had been near the edge before. But if there was one thing you knew about the Master was that he was not one to throw away someone if they were still useful somehow.</p><p>“Rest now, child. You have a long road ahead of you.” With those words, the Master returned inside, leaving you alone with your thoughts again, thoughts that slowly became more linear. Your brother was gone, but those responsible for his death were not. As much as you wanted to run off now and deal with them, other matters would have to be addressed first, especially concerning Altaïr.</p><p>Whatever mission he is on must be of great importance. I must learn what it is.<br/>
Several long and difficult weeks passed before Malik was well enough to travel to Jerusalem. During that time, you kept yourself busy both tending to Brotherhood affairs and nursing him back to health. Malik, despite all odds pulled through and as soon as he felt well enough, informed the Master he was ready to set out for Jerusalem.</p><p>He did nothing but grumble as he prepared his belongings for his new position, but he did not grumble over the fact that you would accompany him on the journey. Before the two of you left, you accompanied Malik to Kadar’s grave where he finally had the chance to say his own farewells.</p><p>With you astride Atreides and Malik, with his own mount, the two of you set off for the long ride. Malik had noted that you had packed all of your belongings as well and instantly suspected you had more in mind.</p><p>Once the two of you were a good distance away from Masyaf and away from prying eyes and ears he asked, “you intend to do more than just escort me, sister?”</p><p>“What if I am?” You replied evenly.</p><p>Malik chuckled lightly “I expected nothing less. You were never one to simply let something go.”</p><p>“This coming from you brother?.” You teased lightly. Malik shrugged it off with a small smile. He couldn’t argue the point.</p><p>“What do you intend”</p><p>“To find out more about Altaïr ’s mission. Learn why the Master spared him.”</p><p>“If you must ask dear sister, you have not paid attention. Altaïr was spared because he has always been the master’s favorite.”  Malik snarked, his mood soured at the mention of Altaïr ’s name” As for his mission, He was informed of a list of names, names of men who must be eliminated. “</p><p>“Do you know the names yourself?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then we must find out when we arrive.” You said, already planning on taking the list from Altaïr when you found him. As far as you were concerned, Kadar was your brother and not Altaïr’s. It was up to you to see that his death was avenged and once it was, then you could settle matters with another.</p><p>Upon arriving in Jerusalem, it did not take long to get Malik settled in at the Bureau. Having heard from the previous Rafiq that one of Altaïr ’s targets was in Jerusalem, you decided to wait for his arrival. Knowing that he would try to blend with the local scholars, as you patrolled the busy districts, you kept an eye out of anyone who had the look of a scholar, carrying weapons that no scholar could afford. You wouldn’t have long to wait.</p><p>Several weeks later, after crossing off the first two names and informing the Master of his progress., Altaïr made his way to the city of Jerusalem to search for the bearer of the third name, Talal, a man believed to be involved in the slave trade. The first two targets had been easy enough but something about each man, the explanations they gave as their lives faded away didn’t not sit well with Altaïr.</p><p>These explanations were still on Altaïr ’s mind when he reached the city walls. He was still in such a daze that he failed to notice a particular black steed that was partaking in some of the food left for it. Had Altaïr noticed the horse, he might have had warning of what or who awaited him inside.</p><p>It took a bit of time to reach the Bureau. Altaïr climbed along the side of the building and dropped through the opening, hoping that the Rafiq would already have information on the next name.  As he stepped through the doorway, his heart dropped into his stomach. Standing behind the desk was not who he expected to see, Malik, wearing the black robes of a Rafiq, missing an arm and working on a map of the city.</p><p>Altaïr sighed as he walked inside “This will not be pleasant”<br/>
It wasn’t.</p><p>From a hidden compartment in the Bureau, you listened as your twin brother and former best friend traded insults. Though you had expected it, it took everything you had to not appear out of the darkness and order them to save their grievances for another time. But all you could do was wait until the end. And for Altaïr to be given permission to move forward</p><p>Once he had returned with information on his target, a slaver by the name of Talal, and been given Malik’s blessing, you waited until you could hear the sounds of him climbing out of the Bureau. Sensing he was gone, you appeared out from your hiding spot, a look of grim determination across your face.</p><p>“You know what to do sister?” Malik asked plainly, not looking up from his map.</p><p>“When do I not?” You said rhetorically, taking a white feather from a compartment and placing it in your bag. With that, you quickly walked out, climbed up the wall and began your pursuit of Altaïr. With how he carried himself, he would not be hard to spot.</p><p>Altaïr didn’t notice you following him as he made his way to the Barbican. You kept to the rooftops as you followed him, also being mindful for guards. It took a bit of time before the two of you reached the warehouse and once Altaïr had gone inside, you remained stationed outside, you waited to see what would happen next. Either Altaïr would come out alone or not and if he didn’t come out alone, you had to be ready to follow.</p><p>The air was uncommonly still while you waited. Bellow there seemed to be almost no one wandering about near the warehouse, a strange occurrence to you. This being where Talal kept those he stole; you had expected there to be guards posted outside.</p><p>Catching a bit of movement from the roof, you saw that someone had climbed through the roof and was running as fast as he could. Altaïr was soon spotted climbing out as well. That told you the first man had to be Talal.</p><p>“Damn it all.”</p><p>Taking off a stop speed, you jumped from roof to roof, keeping your focus as best you could. Distantly you could hear shouts from others, presumably city guards but you ignored them. If they saw you running away, they would forget you soon enough and good back to their posts.</p><p>Altaïr was hot on the targets tail bellow, not paying attention to the folks of the city watching his every move, not caring that he was damaging things left and right in his chase. As far as you could tell he hadn’t noticed you, which would be key in what you would have to do next.</p><p>“I must end this quickly”<br/>
Spotting Talal making a sharp turn in the alley ahead of you, you sped up, and engaged your blade. Upon reaching the ledge, you jumped and landed on top of Talal, quickly driving your blade into his neck.</p><p>As the slaver felt his blood gush out and stain the ground underneath him, he looked up into the face of the one who finally put an end to his schemes. He had heard that an assassin was after him, one that was a man and supposed to be the best, but to his surprise, the face peering at him from under the hood, during these last moments was feminine. He hadn’t expected death to be so beautiful.</p><p>“Go to the next life.” You muttered to the man. “The people you have taken will be free of you.”</p><p>“The people I took? You mean the people I helped? I would have given them better than what God had. God had long forgotten about them. They would have helped make the world better.”</p><p>“You are done with this life. Done with your work.”</p><p>“What makes you think my work will stop? I was one of many working to make the new world come forth.” Talal choked out. “One alone can’t stop us.”</p><p>“But I have stopped you. And I will stop the others.” You warned, your voice dropping to a menacing hiss. “I promise you that.</p><p>“Promises mean nothing to the dead, foolish girl. You have stopped nothing.” With those last words, Talal passed.</p><p>By the time Altaïr caught up, it was just as he saw another drop from the sky and lower Talal down. A quick glance at the colors of the robes told him that the person carried the rank of Master Assassin. Only one other from Masyaf carried such rank.</p><p>“(Y/N?) What are you doing here?!” Altaïr asked defensively as he stormed over to you.</p><p>“That’s a fine way to greet me.” You remarked dryly as you stood up and wiped the blood from your blade. “I am here on business for the Brotherhood”</p><p>“And what would that business be?” Altaïr demanded, still thinking he could speak to you as an equal.</p><p>“Ensuring you don’t make things worse for us. Again.” You said, still not looking at him.</p><p>“That was my kill!” Altaïr yelled as he pointed to Talal’s body.</p><p>“And now it’s mine.” You retorted as you held up the blood-stained feather to Altaïr’s face, twirling it for a bit of effect as if it to rub it in. “Come, it’s time to report back to Malik.”</p><p>Altaïr stomped all the way back to the Bureau, both angry and humiliated that you had interfered. You followed him close behind, keeping your temper as best you could. As soon as his feet hit the floor of the courtyard, Altaïr stormed over to Malik’s chambers, ready for a fight.</p><p>“Did you know she was here Malik?!” Altaïr bellowed as he pointed to you just behind him.</p><p>“Of course. Who do you think sent her?” Malik said plainly, not looking up from his map.</p><p>“Why did you not tell me?!”</p><p>“Because novice, you are not entitled to know everything.  Not that you knew everything to begin with. Besides with how you handled things today you need someone to keep you in line.”</p><p>“And how you know that?”</p><p>“I only had to step outside the Bureau to know how you handled things today. All of Jerusalem knows!” Malik bellowed as he finally looked up from his work.</p><p>“Did all of Jerusalem tell you she stole my kill?” Altaïr shot back.</p><p>“Stole? More like I prevented you from making things worse.” You chimed in as you handed the blood-stained feather over to Malik. “You nearly let the slaver escape.”</p><p>“That was not my fault!” Altaïr rounded on you, quickly getting in your face, his temper threatening to boil over even more. But he was about to be reminded of who he was stepping up to.</p><p>“If you had done what you were trained to do, Talal wouldn’t have had the opportunity to escape. Without all your equipment to weigh you down, you should have been swifter.” You sneered, your expression matching your twins. Despite appearing calmer than Altaïr, your temper was dangerously close to eclipsing his and so you turned to your brother and said. “I’m going to rest a bit.”</p><p>“Does the Master know she is here?” Altaïr asked, gritting his teeth as he watched you leave the room</p><p>“Who do you think accompanied me here novice?” Malik replied.</p><p>“Since when do I need to be watched over?” Altaïr demanded, walking over to the counter, becoming dangerously close to raising his fist to Malik and striking him.</p><p>Malik sensed that Altaïr still didn’t understand why he was being punished. He hoped that your presence would perhaps keep Altaïr out of further trouble, perhaps that you alone could make him toe the line. But that wasn’t looking very likely.” Since you decided to nearly bring oblivion on us all after your actions at the Temple. Until further notice, you will be watched over.</p><p>“Did the Master order that?”</p><p>“I speak for the Master here. So yes, he did.”</p><p>“And how do you know she will not make things worse?”</p><p>“Because she is everything you are not. A pity Kadar didn’t see that.” Malik hissed. Tired of the attitude, he said. “Report back to the Master, Novice”</p><p>After being dismissed, Altaïr went out into the courtyard and saw you resting, pointedly ignoring him. Deciding he needed some rest himself, he picked up a few of the cushions and went to make a space from himself a fair distance from you. In the past the two of you would rest together and talk, but neither of you wanted to speak to the other, let alone be next to each other.</p><p>While Altaïr silently stewed over the events of the day, you were making plans. Knowing he would have more names to cross off and would have to visit other cities, you decided to wait and see where he would go next.</p><p>Since your duties often consisted of traveling between the different Bureaus and assisting the Rafiq’s it would be the perfect cover, one that would surely work on the Master as well. And even if he summoned you back, you had no intention of returning to Masyaf anytime soon. If Altaïr thought you were finished with him, he was sorely mistaken.</p><p>At first light, after a long night of unbearable silence between the two of you, Altaïr set out for Masyaf, arriving after a few days of travel. He stayed there only a short time, just enough to brief the Master and receive some of his equipment back. Seeing no reason to stick around and deal with the sneers of the others, Altaïr found a fresh horse and set back on the road, hoping that at the next stop, things would be less dramatic.</p><p>Just outside the gates of Damascus, Altaïr dismounted his horse at a nearby small stable and quickly began looking around for a way to get past the guards. Nearby he spotted a black horse with a familiar pack and instantly his heart sank a bit. You were here.</p><p>With a deep sigh he took a moment to try and calm himself. Surely it was just a coincidence that you were here, surely you had other reasons before being here. Surely you wouldn’t interfere this time.</p><p>Spotting a group of scholars, Altaïr moved to join them and with great ease slipped past the bored guards. Once it was safe enough, he broke ranks from the men and started to walk through the crowds towards the Bureau. All along he kept an eye out for you but didn’t spot you. If you were out and about, you were well hidden.</p><p>It didn’t take long to reach the bureau. Altaïr started to climb up the side, wondering what kind of mood Rafik would be in. In times past, he was usually jovial, but it had been a few weeks since Altaïr had been there and there was no telling how things would be this time.</p><p>Before Altaïr reached the opening, he could hear laughter coming from inside, the cheerful laughter of Rafik and the melodious laugh of one could make Altaïr’s day better or worse. Altaïr instantly recognized that laughter and sighed again, not best pleased that once again, he wasn’t going to have things his way.</p><p>Knowing there wasn’t anything for it, Altaïr climbed up onto the roof and walked over to the opening. He took his time climbing down, wanting to delay what was going to happen next. A part of him considered climbing back up quietly and returning later, but there was no sense in delaying the inevitable.</p><p>Sure enough, the second Altaïr crossed the threshold, he saw Rafik leaning against the counter, talking with you, seemingly not hearing Altaïr’s footsteps.</p><p>“Hello, Novice! We have been waiting for you!” Rafik said as he turned to greet the arrival, a devious smile on his face.</p><p>Rafik’s tone may have been pleasant but his words stung just as much as Malik’s had. Coupled with the sly grin on your face as you watched him be dressed down, Altaïr felt even lower. Being addressed in such a facetious way was humiliating enough, but for you to be present and say nothing only made the wound worse.</p><p>You remained quiet as Rafik gave Altaïr a few bits to get himself started. The few bits about the Merchant King he did give him were bits that you had helped to supply as you had spent your time waiting for Altaïr to arrive to search for your own intel and based on what you knew, you already had a plan of attack.</p><p>Once Altaïr departed on his fact-finding mission, you turned to Rafik and said, “Rafik, I must ask a favor of you.”</p><p>By the time Altaïr reported back a few hours later, you were no longer at the bureau. Rafik gave no indication where you were, other than that you were tending to other matters and that Altaïr had permission to assassinate Abu’l Nuquod. With nothing else for it, Altaïr decided to start the mission, infiltrating the party.</p><p>Finding the party and getting past the guards was easier than he expected. Blending in with a group of nearby scholars, he simply followed along until he was close enough to the double doors and slipped inside. Many of the guests had already arrived and had seen fit to start the festivities.</p><p>“You’re late, Altaïr.” Came a familiar voice.</p><p>Altaïr looked around for you but didn’t see anyone else dressed in assassin robes.</p><p>“Behind you.”</p><p>Behind Altaïr was a very beautiful woman. A woman dressed in a red top cut just above your stomach, with a red skirt tied at your hips that was rather flowy. He also noted how your hair was loose and covered with a sheer red veil and around your neck and arms were bits of golden jewelry along with other bits of red cloth.</p><p>“Y/N?! Why are you here? And why are you dressed like that?!” Altaïr asked gesturing to your garments and furtively blushing under his hood</p><p>“Because it’s a party. “You said, thinking it should have been obvious to Altaïr.</p><p>“But where are your weapons?” He hissed.</p><p>“Hidden in plain sight. Come, our target could appear at any time.”</p><p>Still blushing under his hood, Altaïr followed you through the archway and saw that the party was in full swing. Wine was flowing from the fountain; many were laughing while downing goblet after goblet. He noted that several of the female guests were dressed much as you were, though he privately felt that your figure was more lovely. The looks from some of the others told him that he wasn’t alone in that opinion.</p><p>“Focus, Altaïr.” You ordered as you snuck past him, still scanning the courtyard for any sign of the host. So far there was none, but there did seem to be plenty of armed guards on the balcony above keeping watch over the party. Too many for your comfort or Altaïr’s. Altaïr decided to station himself close to the balcony and wait. While he did so, you kept moving through the crowd, not wanting to be stuck anywhere.</p><p>Not long after your arrival, you heard a loud booming voice from above welcoming the guests to the party. Looking up to the balcony, you saw a pale, corpulent man dressed in garishly colored garments, flanked by two of his personal guards, each in their own outlandish garments raise his goblet and began to address the crowd.</p><p>The speech began politely enough. Abu’l paced back and forth along the balcony as he kept his eyes on the guests’ bellow. As the speech began to be more and more insulting of the assembled guests, you and Altaïr looked around to the others to try and gauge what was really happening.</p><p>Several of the other guests started looking pale. Others began to wobble uncontrollably and some even began coughing uncontrollably. Remembering where all the guests had grabbed the wine from the fountain, you grabbed a goblet, filled it and brought it to your face. Instantly you smelled something rather bitter.</p><p>“The wine is poisoned.” You realized in horror.</p><p>Abu’l and his two companions watched with glee as all but you and Altaïr began to choke and cough, futilely trying to expel the poison now coursing swiftly through their bodies. Many tried to escape while others quickly succumbed and dropped to the ground. Making it more hellish were the archers that fired on anyone and everyone still able to stand.</p><p>Seeing that Abu’l was keeping a distance from the ledge, you ran over and started to scale up the wall nearby, grabbing what few ledges were available. Grateful that you had kept your boots and your gloves on even with the costume, you worked as quickly as you could hoping that the archers would be too busy with the others to notice. Altaïr quickly took notice of your movement and scaled up a nearby wall, hoping that you wouldn’t beat him to the target.</p><p>Hoisting yourself up over the ledge, you quickly and quietly made your way to the balcony. Peeking around a corner, you saw that Abu’l and his men were still watching the massacre with great interest. Movement from above caught your attention and looking up, you saw that Altaïr was standing just above the men ready to jump.</p><p>“Ensure the mission succeeds. No matter what.”<br/>
Altaïr pulled two knives from his belt and threw them, each one hitting the guard’s necks, quickly taking them down. He hoped to have a few seconds before Abu’l would notice and he could catch him by surprise. He was mistaken. Abu’l quickly noticed with great horror he was no longer protected and turned to run, hoping that the others wouldn’t notice him, and he could slip away to safety. He spotted just ahead one of the dancers, who had somehow made her way up.</p><p>Abu’l didn’t have time to stop and wonder. But time was not on his side, not this time. No sooner had he run past the dancer than he felt something grab his arm, pull him back with great force. Any yell for help he might have made was quickly silenced by a sharp, burning pain in his chest.</p><p>Looking down, he saw crimson staining his fine clothes and he felt his legs give way under him. The dancer, dressed in red, helped him to the ground, surprisingly gentle in how she handled him.</p><p>“I am sorry. But there is no running from this. No running from what you have done.” You murmured, doing your best to maintain your composure.</p><p>“What I have done is no worse than what others have. So many more crimes have been committed by them. All in the name of their New World Order. I will not be judged by them anymore, or by you.” Abu’l said, still not believing what had happened, how it all fell apart so quickly, his plans for revenge slipping away with his life.</p><p>“Who are they? What New World Order?” You demanded to know. But that demand would go unanswered, for at that moment, Abu’l took that knowledge with him to the next life. With no more answers to come and nothing else for it, you took the feather you brought along and soaked it the blood.</p><p>Standing up to leave you looked behind you and saw Altaïr standing there behind, his fists clinched in anger, his face incandescent with rage at what you had just done.</p><p>“Let us leave.” You announced, placing the feather in a hidden pocket. “We’ve done enough here.”</p><p>Calmly you walked away from the corpse of your target, wiping the blood off your hands with the fabric of your skirt. With any luck, the blood wouldn’t stand out to the others. Altaïr followed you close behind, his rage only growing with each step. He could only hope to hold his temper until the two of you reached the safety of the Bureau.</p><p>Arriving back and jumping into the courtyard, you went straight towards the doorway, starting to loosen all the pieces of the costume. Although Altaïr had remained silent all the way back, you knew he was just waiting for a go at you.</p><p>“What troubles you Altaïr?” You asked archly, though you already knew and figuring you might as well get it over with.</p><p>“I wonder why that could be!” Altaïr growled as he watched you start to remove bits of your costume. “You have seen fit to interfere with my mission once again!”</p><p>“I have been as an assassin should be Altaïr. Which is more than I can say for you. “You replied, trying to keep your voice even as you removed the veil and ran your fingers through your long hair.</p><p>“When I have not been?” He demanded, throwing his hands out in anger.</p><p>“How far back should I go to answer you?” You snarked back. If he really wanted to go down that road, you had plenty you could throw in his way, his actions the last few years alone would take time.</p><p>Altaïr’s temper continued to rise. Having spent the last few weeks bearing the scorn of everyone in the Brotherhood, he had been hard pressed to keep calm, but with you adding to it all, he couldn’t hold back any longer and he screamed “I am not to blame for this!”</p><p>That was enough. That was one excuse too many for you to tolerate from him. It was time to make him realize just how much of a mess he had truly made of himself.</p><p>“Oh, but I think you are” You began, your voice an eerie calm compared to the storm building inside you. You kept your eyes firmly on Altaïr as you walked over to him, your voice even as you let loose “ You allowed Kadar to be slaughtered, Malik to be so badly injured he almost lost his place in the brotherhood. If that wasn’t enough, you couldn’t even stay in Masyaf long enough to help me bury our brethren before you ran off again!!! You have saddled us with another of your messes and yet you complain about me being short with you?!</p><p>Altaïr volleyed right back, his face inches away from yours. “Do not lay this on me! Your brothers knew the risks involved with the mission. What was I to do? Hold Kadar’s hand like a child?!”</p><p>It amazed you just how much he still didn’t understand. How could he not see the damage he had done to so many in so short a time. How blind could he truly be to what was in front of him? You did your best to hold back the tears now filling your eyes, but soon, nothing would hold them back.</p><p>“Kadar looked up to you and you abandoned him! You were everything he wanted to be, and by trying to be like you, he was killed! But it’s not like you noticed. You have been too busy trying to work your way back into the master’s good graces and get your blade back. You don’t care about the rest of us! You don’t care about me! So now it is up to me to avenge Kadar and the others! So, I am in charge here!!</p><p>You turned to walk away, not willing to hear yet another of his many excuses.</p><p>“This is my mission! I give the orders!” He snarled as he grabbed your arm to stop you. Quickly you grabbed his wrist, twisted his arm and pinned him firmly against a nearby wall, nearly breaking his nose. Having had your fill of his arrogance, you stepped closer, brought your mouth to his ear and whispered in a voice dripping with venom.</p><p>“I don’t take orders from you…Novice.”</p><p>From behind the curtain of his private quarters, Rafik watched with a gleeful smile as you knocked down Altaïr several pegs. It had been a long time coming in his eyes and seeing it coming from you, Altaïr’s best friend made it even more enjoyable to watch. Though he didn’t know if your words would be enough to make Altaïr see the error of his ways, he did hope that maybe, just maybe, Altaïr’s attitude would lessen, even just a little.</p><p>You and Altaïr kept your distance the rest of the night, with you deciding to stay in Rafik’s personal quarters. If it hadn’t been so late, Altaïr might have set out for Masyaf there and then, but he was in no mood for a midnight ride.</p><p>Though no more words passed between you, your words rang in his ears all night long. Altaïr expected such vitriol from Malik but not from you, you who always remained calm and collected when the others were not. Making it worse was the tears in your eyes, tears that you did your best to keep back as you tore into him verbally.</p><p>Altaïr had long learned to keep his emotions for others separate, to make it easier being an Assassin. Death was far more common for him than for most. Having lost what little blood family he had so long ago, he often forgot what it was to have that connection, whereas it was different for you. You always had Malik and Kadar and now you only had Malik.</p><p>After a night of restless sleep and dreams filled with visions of you screaming, Altaïr awoke frantically, hoping to talk with you a moment, but there was no sign of you. Checking with Rafik he would only tell Altaïr that you had left hours ago and had given no indication where you were going or if you were coming back.</p><p>Leaving the bureau, Altaïr kept watch for you in the crowds, but he couldn’t find you. Every time he saw a white hood, his heart would stop and every time he saw that it wasn’t you, his heart sank further and further bellow.</p><p>After searching for a while, feeling defeated he decided to head back to Masyaf. Walking out of the gates he looked to the stables for any sign of Atreides, but he was nowhere in sight. Altaïr knew that if Atreides was gone, so were you.</p><p>With nothing left to do, he found a light brown horse and set off for the Citadel, his mind clouded with questions for the Master and should he run into you on the way, hopefully the right words to tell you how sorry he was.</p><p>All along the ride, your words would not leave him, only getting louder and louder in his mind. He had never seen you so angry in his life and he hoped he never would again. It was all too much to bear at times and more that once, he had to stop his mount and take a moment to compose himself.</p><p>Finally arriving just outside Masyaf, Altaïr took his time walking up to the Citadel, keeping his head low so the others wouldn’t see the dark look on his features. Though his fellow assassins saw him, none acknowledged him, all of them were still angry at him for the attack.</p><p>After speaking with Al-Mualim, Altaïr for the first time went down into the catacombs. Quickly finding the newest graves, he paused and silently asked for the forgiveness of the dead. His mind was soon filled with images of you being here, without Malik and without him and it was then his heart truly broke.</p><p>Altaïr never thought he could feel so low as he did there and then. It finally occurred to him that the loss of your little brother was still fresh in your mind and heart and probably would be for some time. He had never seen you suffer such a loss before and as much as he pained him to think of it, it finally hit him just how much he played a part in causing you such horrific grief, not just by abandoning Malik and Kadar back at the Temple, but by abandoning you when you needed him most. You, the one person he could always count on to have his back and he couldn’t do that same for you. There was no denying that he had failed you.</p><p>“She is right.”</p><p>After one last goodbye to the fallen, Altaïr went back up the stairs and quickly set off for his next stop. He had two important things to do next, cross off the rest of the names, and if it could be done, show you he was still worthy of being called an assassin and still be worthy enough to be called your friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Altaïr saw that he was getting closer to the city of Acre, he kept an eye out for a familiar horse near the stables. Seeing Atreides at the stables, Altaïr smiled, knowing that he could use the mission here to show you or at least begin to show you that things would be different.</p><p>Along the walk to the Bureau, he kept an eye out for you, but as before, he didn’t see you, much to his disappointment. Once he arrived at the Bureau, he quickly entered through the rooftop and looked below for you. Still nothing.</p><p>With nothing else to do, he went inside to receive his instructions about his next target, William of Montferrat. Altaïr was informed that William had been left to run the city of Acre and had in a short time built a reputation as a tight fisted ruler, with reports of him doing such things as taking food from the citizens. Altaïr also inquired about you and was simply informed that you had your own matters to attend to.</p><p>Deciding to get started, he went to seek out further information about his target, listening in on any conversations about his target, all the while looking for you. Every time he saw someone with a familiar hood, his heart would leap up a bit and every time he saw that it wasn’t you, his heart sank again. A part of him wondered if you were deliberately avoiding him. But the mission had to go on, no matter the personal feelings involved.</p><p>Once he had enough information, he reported back in and was granted permission to proceed with the mission. During this time there was still no sign of you, but Altaïr kept watch anyways. Upon arrival at the Citadel located in the Rich district, he saw a large crowd standing outside the gates of the fortress, all watching the scene unfold between the man known as William and another man dressed in crimson clothes, a man who wasn’t best pleased with Williams actions.</p><p>Mixed in with the crowd was a person with a white hood. Looking closer, he saw a familiar blade along the back and smiled. Moving quietly through the group, he moved closer to you, hoping you would be pleased to see him and if not pleased, not cross.</p><p>“Hello (Y/N)” He murmured just loud enough for you to hear.</p><p>“Hello Altaïr.” You said, greeting him in a civil tone, still watching the scene between the two men with barely concealed annoyance.</p><p>“I had hoped to find you here.” Altaïr pressed further.</p><p>“Here I am.” You noted dryly, still wondering how long it would take for him to start in on you again for your interference in Damascas and Jerusalem.</p><p>“How long have they been like this?” He inquired, not taking the bait.</p><p>“For some time.” You noted wryly, wishing they would stop already. “All we can do is wait until they leave.”</p><p>With that bit of confirmation that you would be taking a part in the mission, Altaïr saw no reason to delay it. “Have you a plan to get in?”</p><p>“Do you?” You snarked lightly.</p><p>“I had thought we might blend in. It’s worked so well before.” He said, still keeping his eyes towards the others.</p><p>“And once we are inside?” You prompted, curious to know if he had actually thought this through.</p><p>“I thought we might split up and work our way up top along the turrets. Catch our target by surprise.” He explained. “Keep things simple.”</p><p>“You do know that we might have to fight our way through to get out?” You warned in a low tone. “I’m told his quarters are deep within the fortress.”</p><p>With a playful smile, Altaïr turned to you and said “When has that ever stopped us?”, hoping that the challenge in his voice would interest you.</p><p>Turning to look at Altaïr, you regarded him quietly for a moment. Your expectations of him showing up and wanting to take over had quickly dissipated. It was a sound plan to be sure. But would he stick to it?</p><p>The tension was broken by the sound of the man in crimson turning to leave on his horse. Looking back over to William, seeing the angry expression on his face told you that dressing down he received was going to be given to others as well.</p><p>With the display over the crowd dispersed, going on about their day, all of them gossiping about what they had just witnessed. There was no doubt that the rest of the city would know all about it by sundown. Spotting a group of scholars heading towards the fortress, you nodded to Altaïr and the two of you quickly fell into step with them, easily getting passed the guards.</p><p>The both of you kept in step with the other scholars while silently getting a layout of the citadel. From what you could observe, there was only one way in, the gate. The only way out was via the gate or the turrets. Making it worse was the fact that so many people were roaming around inside the fort, many of them civilians. Your chances of a quiet escape were not looking promising.</p><p>Once it was safe to split up, each of you found a spot to scale up quietly taking down guards as you did so. Any guards you disposed of, you tossed over the side and into the waters bellow, while Altaïr simply hid them in any spots he could fine, taking care to cover the bodies as best he could while keeping an eye out.</p><p>As the two of your got closer to William’s quarters, you could hear him bellowing out more orders to some of the soldiers. It was clear by his tone that his argument from before was still fresh on his mind and that all of his subordinates would feel the sting of it.</p><p>The entire enterprise made you feel nervous. Despite having subdued some of the sentries, you knew that plenty of them still roamed about the citadel and the window of opportunity to take down William would be rather small. If luck was on your side, perhaps he could be disposed of and hidden with enough time for you and Altaïr to slip away.</p><p>Once Altaïr joined you just above, the two of you watched as he dismissed more of his men. Looking around you spotted more of the soldiers milling about.</p><p>“We had best be quick.” You muttered to Altaïr.</p><p>Altaïr nodded, having quickly noted the others as well.</p><p>“On my command. “You said, pausing for just a moment, waiting until the others were looking away. Altaïr moved into position, his eyes firmly on the man bellow.</p><p>“Now.”</p><p>At your word, in perfect synchronicity, the two of you jumped. With blades already extended, the both of you landed swiftly on top of the target, each blade buried deep in Williams’s flesh, yours in his chest, Altaïr’s in Williams neck. The man hardly knew what hit him before he started to feel the life drain from him.</p><p>Both you and Altaïr lowered William to the ground as gently as you could, lest others hear. If done properly, it would simply look as if William had taken ill and that you and Altaïr were healers there to help him.</p><p>William berated himself for his foolishness. He had been so distracted from his argument from before he hadn’t noticed that Death had come to him in such a way. He had wondered if perhaps it would have come in the form of one of his men. But the two who knelt beside him, dressed in white and red were not his men.</p><p>“Fear not William of Montferrat. This business will be done quickly.” You spoke softly, keeping your gaze on the dark haired man.</p><p>“Business…what business is done like this? I’ve so much left to do. The people of Acre will suffer without me…”</p><p>“The people suffer with you here. The food you have taken from them,. Does that count as business?” Altaïr asked.</p><p>“Taken, more like acquired. They couldn’t understand that all I have done was to make the City stronger. Richard couldn’t understand that. Neither could my son Conrad. None of them could understand my vision.” William said, feeling himself getting weaker and weaker.</p><p>“What vision drives a man to steal from the people? To mistreat them in such a way?” You demanded.</p><p>“A vision of a New World. A most glorious one. One that you could never comprehend.</p><p>William’s strength finally left him. Assured that even now at the end he had done the right thing, he let go from this life. Once he was gone, Altaïr took the feather from his pack and ran it through Williams’s blood, quickly putting it back in his bag for the Rafiq. Neither of you said a word as Altaïr did his duty, though both of you wonder what kind of world William had spoken of. What kind of world would drive a man to do what he did?</p><p>There would be little time to think it over as a noise caught your attention. The both of you looked up to see that dozens of soldiers had arrived to see what the commotion was. With your worst fears confirmed, the two of you knew there was only one way out of this. The both of you climbed back up the sides of the enclosure and took off as fast as you could.</p><p>While Altaïr ran in one direction, you ran in the other, forcing the men inside to split up. Dashing along the turrets, you slowed long enough to deal one or two blows to each man you came across before you climbed up on the ledge. Spotting the hay filled wagon bellow, you jumped, landing with only a bit of movement.</p><p>You did all you could to not move as you heard the shouts of the soldiers as they scrambled around to find you and Altaïr. Peeking through the hay, you spotted the other cart and hoped that Altaïr would be wise enough to stay put. With so many guards nearby, all the two of you could do was wait until the coast was clear.</p><p>Once it was clear, you stepped out first and walked over to the other wagon, hitting the side twice to let Altaïr know it was all clear. Once he hopped out, the two of you nodded silently and quickly took off for the Bureau, in separate directions for good measure. Luckily, the two of you made it back to the Bureau without further incident.</p><p>After briefing the Rafiq, you and Altaïr rested for a bit in the courtyard. He decided to set off for Masyaf that evening, so that he might have the next names quicker. The two of you sat in the courtyard for a time, just simply chatting about the mission itself, and to Altaïr’s surprise, you were more civil with him than before. The conversation went well enough that Altaïr considered staying the night, but he had already sent word that he would arrive soon.</p><p>Once he decided to return to Masyaf, you escorted him to the gate, ostensibly to help him pass through and to tend to Atreides, who as always, was glad to see you. As Altaïr selected a mount, he climbed up into the saddle, looked to you and asked. “Shall I meet you at the next location?”</p><p>His question took you by surprise.</p><p>“If I learn what it is in time.” You teased, knowing full well you could find out from the Rafik.</p><p>“I’ll see you there then.” Altaïr said as he kicked his heels to spur the horse on. Watching him ride away, you pondered the events of the day. Had your words to him back in Jerusalem sunk in? Had they been responsible for his change of heart? Only the next few days would answer that question.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>